


Payback's a Bitch

by jupiter_james



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter_james/pseuds/jupiter_james
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seifer doesn't get jealous. He simply gets even.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback's a Bitch

_The only good thing about Zell,_ Seifer thought grimly, _is that he gets too comfortable on his home turf to stay alert to possible threats._ Like the towering threat leaning against the windows in the dormitory hallway. The towering threat whose mood grew darker and darker with every step his prey took towards him without noticing his presence. The towering threat who was able to reach out, grab a fistful of Zell's shirt, yank, pull them through the doorway to his room, and slam the straw-haired chicken to the wall without so much as an instant of resistance.

He scowled.

Zell blinked. Blinked again. Then, "What the-? _Seifer?!_ What the hell, man?"

"Her name."

"Who?"

Seifer tightened his grip on Zell's arms. Anger burned in his chest, threatening to boil up into his throat. Narrowing his eyes dangerously, he pressed his body firmly to Zell, invading his space thoroughly, lips gently brushing Zell's ear. To his satisfaction, Zell's body stiffened. He wanted a fight. "Her name," he drawled again, quietly.

He could hear Zell's teeth grinding as he muttered the name of the cheeky brunette he'd been given detention for making out with in the library. Word of the detention filtered down the grapevine, quickly making their way back to Seifer. Everyone seemed to be impressed that Zell could get in that kind of trouble. Seifer, on the other hand, was only impressed that Zell had flaunted his conquest with such brazen disregard for the concequences. He wasn't particularly smart, but neither was he completely stupid. He knew what would happen.

Seifer pulled back slightly to look at his lover's face. In a rush of both pleasure and irritation, he saw defiance, smugness and triumph reflected in Zell's clear blue eyes. He wasn't sorry in the slightest, didn't make a single excuse, but that suited Seifer just fine. After all, he didn't get jealous. He simply got even.

Zell may have been ready for a fight, but he wasn't ready to fight Seifer. The moment his muscles twitched to move, Seifer had flipped him around and ground his face into the wall. The way that Zell squeaked out a weak protest and fought him left Seifer with a wide grin. "That's right, baby," he murmured indulgently. "I knew you wanted a fight, didn't you? That's fine, but you could have just asked." He pressed his lips to the sensitive spot of the back of Zell's neck, feeling goose bumps rise quickly on his skin.

"Fuck you." The insult has no bite as it was a mere gasp. "Seifer, I didn't-"

"Sure you did. You wanted me this way. You wanted me mad. You wanted me _hot_." He stressed his point by grinding his hard-on against Zell's ass. He deftly slipped his hands under Zell's shirt, running them up his sides to tweak his hard nipples.

"Seifer-! Ah, dammit. Shit. I swear I didn't mean to!"

A hard yank sent Zell spinning around again, so his back hit the wall hard enough to clatter his teeth together. Whatever he wanted to say was lost at the look in Seifer's stormy green eyes. "Don't even try it, baby. You baited me, so this is payback. I'm going to make you scream so loud that everyone in this freaking Garden knows just who you belong to."

A slow, lazy, challenging smile spread over Zell's face. "Whatever, man. Sounds more like a threat than a promise."

Seifer's response was to quite literally tear Zell's clothes from his body. His hands were rough as they traced the hard contours of his chest and back, having a well-memorized map of the sensitive spots. Zell wanted it rough this time. If Seifer didn't know any better, he could have sworn that the little shit planned all of this for such an encounter. But damned if he was really smart enough to pull it off.

Zell writhed under his touch, thrusting his hips forward insistently. Seifer could feel the fever pitch of his heartbeat and skin temperature wherever his hands and lips touched. There was no way he was going to let Zell have his way. Not this time. This would be a lesson he'd never forget.

He trailed his fingers lightly over Zell's hip bones, feeling him buck against his hand with a long moan. Smirk firmly in place, Seifer slid to his knees and closed his eyes, breathing in Zell's distinct, energetic smell. He dipped his head forward, flicking out his tongue to taste the precum pearling out. His hands trapped Zell's hips to keep him still as his delicious lover sucked in a sharp breath and thrust forward instinctively. Using only the tip of his tongue Seifer drew circles around the tip of Zell's dick, moving down the shaft in maddening slow rhythm, listening and savoring every breath and moan Zell made. He reached up to cup Zell's balls gently, causing a hiss and short nails to dig into his shoulders as Zell pitched forward, knees buckling.

"_Fuck_, Seifer. Fuck, stop, please. Please, shit, just put it in."

"Fine," he answered in a falsely magnanimous tone. "Ride me, Dincht."

That was all he needed to hear.

Sometimes he hated to admit it, but Zell fit him perfectly. Nothing turned him on as much as the image before him now. Zell riding him with relish, sweat rolling down his face, matting his blonde hair to his forehead. Face flushed and hot, eyes staring at him. Allowing him to see every second of his pleasure. Back arching and body squeezing, a beautiful friction. Seifer had to bite the inside of his lip to keep from yelling as Zell's voice grew louder the closer he rode to orgasm. His thrusts became erratic and harder, eyes slamming closed.

"Shit, Seifer, I'm coming," he ground out just as his abs contracted and he came hard, spilling onto his and Seifer's stomachs, shouting his pleasure. Seifer threw his head back as Zell spasmed, thrusting fiercely, driving out his orgasm. He refused to give Zell the satisfaction of hearing him scream, but couldn't stop a long groan.

With a final shudder, Zell collapsed against him, pushing them both to the cold tiles of the floor. Despite the chill of the ground and Zell's uncomfortable weight on top on him, for a fleeting instant Seifer wondered if it was _really_ necessary to move.

After a long moment, he felt Zell pull off of him with a sigh. He helped Seifer to a sitting position. Their eyes met. Zell grinned sheepishly.

"What do you say, chickie?"

With a breathless laugh, Zell held up his hands in placation. "I swear on _everything_ important to me that I'll never get caught making out with anyone ever again."

One thing was for sure, Seifer noted. His masochistic lover was always good for Round 2.


End file.
